


Tale#2: In Denial of a Good Thing

by Rexotec



Series: SCP Foundation Files - Overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, But also not really here, Genji does a 180, Genji is in Denial, Hanzo is very bored, Internal Monologue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexotec/pseuds/Rexotec
Summary: Genji is fuming over the thing they're keeping downstairs, and refuses to believe it will ever be capable of change.





	Tale#2: In Denial of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit of a trainwreck and I didn't know what I was writing, but I hope it gets across okay.

“Alright, Genji…”

The cyborg looked over at Mahant. The doctor usually had an escort, but this time, he was alone. Genji had a humble respect for him.

However, he doubted this was going to be just a friendly chat.

“We’re lifting you from lockdown for the time being. You’ve gone 6 weeks of non-violent behaviour. But, we do have to go through a couple of things before we properly let you go”.

He moved over to pull up a chair for them both.

“By now, you know about how uptight the Foundation is about SCPs, so there’s two things that are new”. Mahant even sounded apologetic; the two had gotten along fairly well in the past.

“You’re gonna need to wear this”, he said, holding out a tracking device. “You’re not banned from anywhere you weren’t before, but we have to know where you are”.

“It’s understandable, knowing what happened”, Genji said calmly, before Mahant moved on.

“There’s also a squadron waiting outside. They’ll be your escort while you’re out of your cell”.

The cyborg nodded.

“So, I am able to leave when I want?”

“Yes, exactly like before”, he answered. “So, you’re free to go… relatively speaking, I’m afraid”.

Genji chuckled as Mahant made his way towards the door of his cell.

“One more thing, Mahant”, he called, now serious. “Has the Foundation considered my request?”

The doctor stopped, pursing his lips before turning back to face him.

“They have… and our job is to contain anomalous entities, not destroy them”.

The cyborg looked at him, his voice grave.

“That thing down there is responsible for thousands of casualties from your organisation alone. And it’s not some bacteria or infection, it _murdered_ them, with its bare hands!”

“SCP-076 is still under permanent lockdown”, he properly turned around. “…I should let you know that it has not attempted to escape or kill any Foundation personnel for 9 weeks now”.

_What?_

Genji’s eye’s narrowed, though Mahant wouldn’t see.

“You’re _lying”,_ he replied.

“I assure you I’m not… however, you should know the two of you are still quarantined from each other. I don’t want to have to file another Incident Report of that size”.

The cyborg slowly slunk back into his chair.

“You needn’t worry. What _Hanzo_ chooses to do now is no concern of mine”.

***

Almost 2 weeks had rolled by, and Genji hadn’t really noticed the difference. 4 armed guards accompanied him everywhere, but they all pretty nice about it. He’d worked with Division 3 when he was part of Task-Force OMEGA-12, and so they all knew him well.

They had found another SCP in the meantime. Brigitte, her name was. Something had gone on with the men upstairs, because suddenly he and a few other SCPs were allowed to meet one another, whether it be in the mess hall or one of the lounges. He’d so far met D.Va and Lucio, who seemed to get on reasonably well together, Angela Ziegler, a doctor, and Orisa, who seemed incredibly outgoing, if somewhat childish. There was also McCree, a rather tall man, but he didn’t speak to any of them, often situating himself far across the room with his hat tilted down.

Nonetheless, they all found themselves clumped together in the mess hall during meal times, even Genji himself. But the conversation was generally nice. Relatable, even.

“So let me get this straight, Brigitte”, Lucio said, happily munching on a slice of pizza. “They’re letting us all out here at the same time because you can make _this?”_

“Yeah, pretty much! Seeing as we’re all pretty chill, I guess… when it comes to SCPs at least, they don’t see a problem with it? You want another?”

“Hell yeah, thanks man!”

“Have any of you met other SCPs apart from us?” D.Va asked everyone else. “How many do you think they keep here?”

“That’s classified”, Mahant said, taking a seat next to them holding a tray. “But hundreds. Nearly fifty in this Site alone”.

The man had been extremely busy since Genji had seen him last.

“How is _Seventy-Six_ doing?” He asked dryly.

Mahant looked at him.

“Nothing much. There isn’t a lot to do in a cell like that”. He paused. “He’s probably sleeping more, I guess”.

“Oh, it’s a _he_ now?”

Genji saw the doctor cock an eyebrow.

“Biologically masculine, yes”.

 _“He_ isn’t even human”, the cyborg muttered. “And he’ll get bored, very, _very_ quickly”.

“If you say so”, Mahant said. “We’re containing SCP-076 the same way we always have. If you have any concerns about anything we’re doing wrong, I’d be willing to hear them”.

Genji stared at him for a while, but eventually turned away.

 _“It won’t last”,_ he murmured under his breath, before he caught Angela looking at him quizzically.

Mahant looked at him as if in resignation, before getting up and walking away.

“You know SCP-076?” Angela asked quietly.

Genji noticed D.Va and Lucio had stopped talking, though McCree was still quietly eating his dinner.

“…I… was acquainted with that thing… a while ago”.

“Hey, so they do have more dangerous SCPs here!” D.Va said. “What does he do?”

Genji turned to look at her, his voice deadly serious.

“He kills. And kills. And kills. And he never stops”.

The conversation didn’t start up again after that.

***

He was walking down the corridor to the lounge when the sirens started blaring, the corridor lights swiftly changing from white to red. He watched as one of the guards began talking with someone over her communicator before turning back.

“Sorry Seven-Three, we gotta take you back to your cell. All SCPs are under lockdown during a Tier-3 containment breach”.

Genji grimly nodded and walked back with them to his containment chamber.

He was left alone after that, waiting for a response from Mahant or one of the guards. Approximately twenty minutes passed by before an all clear was given.

_Twenty?_

That didn’t seem right. His brother took _hours_ to be taken down.

Confused, he rushed out of his cell, startling the guards outside. Mahant, however, was waiting for him.

“Genji, calm down”, he said, moving them both back to his cell. “Yes, it was 076”.

“What happened? Who died?” The cyborg demanded.

“No one died. No one injured, actually”.

“…Then what did he do?”

“In all honesty, he pulled open the door to his containment cell, walked out, raided a vending machine, walked back and closed the door behind him”.

“He- _what?”_

“He stole a granola bar from a vending machine, Genji”.

“…And that’s it?”

“That’s it”.

Genji huffed, letting Mahant leave. This didn’t seem believable. _Hanzo?_ Breaking Containment for some _oatmeal?_

He stayed in his room, all plans of going to the lounge out of his mind. No doubt he would stew over this for some time.

***

It had been another 2 weeks, a month since he’d been released, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Hanzo. What if Mahant was _right?_ He couldn’t stop thinking about it, especially as he started to spend more time with Lucio and the others.

He almost felt a little guilty, sitting here and playing _16-Bit Hero_ with D.Va while his brother was down there.

_He has killed tens of thousands of innocent people. He deserves it._

He pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on playing the videogame.

He couldn’t help wondering about it later, however. He was constantly asking what they were doing in Area-14-B, and the answer was the same each and every time.

“For the last time, Genji, SCP-076 is not going anywhere”, Mahant said, finally getting agitated after a week of non-stop pestering. “Look, if you’re concerned we can talk later in the evening but I have an urgent meeting to get to”.

He began to walk away.

“I want to talk with him”, Genji stated abruptly.

Mahant turned to stare, not sure if he was serious.

“I hope you know by now, you’re not allowed to set foot in Area-14-B and Seventy-Six isn’t allowed to set foot outside. You both are confined from seeing each other”.

With that, he stared at Genji for a little longer, before leaving.

***

More weeks went by, and not one breach. The cyborg was uneasy. What was that _thing_ downstairs doing?

They’d introduced a new SCP to be let loose around others, 714. He introduced himself as Zenyatta, and Genji immediately took a liking to him. So did everyone, in fact. He was very kind-hearted, and they soon became friends.

It wasn’t long before Zenyatta learned of his brother. Genji was trying to cover up his recent obsession with what Hanzo was doing. Angela had likely told him.

“I heard that you are concerned for SCP-076”.

“ _About_ him”.

Zenyatta sat next to him.

“Why are you worried?”

“It… it isn’t _like_ him to remain this calm. Not for so long. It’s been 4 months, and he hasn’t killed anyone. I _know_ him. I want to talk, to know what’s changed”.

“What do you think has changed?”

“He’s more obstinate than anything else I know. He wouldn’t _allow_ himself to be kept here. To be _weak._ If he hasn’t… I… I just _have_ to know”.

“Have you asked to talk to him?”

“It’s dangerous enough to keep us in the same site. Mahant has said several times we’re never to meet again”.

Zenyatta was silent for a few seconds.

“They’re suggesting I conduct an interview with him”.

_“What?”_

“Nothing actually too formal. Due to my effect. They just want to know what it will do to him”.

Genji couldn’t believe he had to ask. Zenyatta gently took him by the hand, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All his anxiety and agitation vanished, rendering him inhumanly calm. Sleepy, almost. Looking up, he noticed a small, glowing orb floating slowly around his head.

“I hope it feels better”.

“So… they want you to interview him?”

“Is there anything you wanted me to say for you?”

The cyborg had gone blank for ideas.

“I…”

“That might be my fault, my apologies”.

The orb around his head vanished, but the thoughts didn’t come flooding back like he thought they would.

“It’ll be a little gradual, but tell me what comes into your head one at a time”.

Genji took a deep breath.


End file.
